How To Fix This Mess
by NianLover
Summary: Nina is not over Ian and she don t know what to do. Her life, at least for her is a mess. She ll have to deal with the problem of date her BFF brother and most important she want her old life back but will she get it? Will she get him? Will her best friends support her?
1. My Mess

Nina´s POV:

So, it´s been a while since I saw him, I know things are not supposed to be awkward between us but I can´t help it, I´m still in love with him or I think so, I DON´T KNOW! He has move on and I tried to but what the hell was I thinking when I chose to move on with my best friends brother! I always talked to Julianne about how I felt about Ian but then when we broke up I got really attached to her and then she set me up with her brother and well now is the time when I realize that it definitely wasn´t a good idea but how can I broke up with him? What if Julianne never talked to me again? I already lose so much this year, my love, some of my fans and actually I think some of my friends are with the "Taking Sides" thing and guess what side they´re chose? Not mine, as always I am the bitch.

"NINA DOBREV ARE YOU HEARING ME?!" Derek yelled at her while she was lost in her own thoughts

"Sorry I was just thinking about—"

"About him right?" Derek asked me with a really bad mood, sometimes he get really jealous and it freak me out.

"No Derek, I wasn´t thinking about Ian" Even though I was lying, I do was thinking about that lovely, gentle, smoldering, perfect blue eyes, why do I still feel like this it´s been months since we broke up

"So what were you thinking about?" I really wanted to yell at him that I was thinking about how to break up with him because there are some times, God, who am I kidding A LOT of times when he just think that he can control my life! Dude I´m 24 years old let me L-I-V-E

"About visiting my mom for the weekend, I have to go back to Atlanta in like week and a half and I want to see her the last days of my vacations…" I know I´m a horrible liar but actually I do want to visit my mom but I clearly have to clarify something to Derek "I am going to visit her ALONE."

"Why can´t I go with you? I´m your boyfriend! Don´t you want our families to know that we´re in love?"

"I just want to go alone. Please?" I was trying to be nice but if he said something stupid I swear God I´ll kill him

"Fine" Oh My God! He agreed with me?! "But next time I´ll go with you ok?"

"We´ll see" We´ll see if I´m still dating you at that time

"Well I got to go. Bye N" Not even a second later he was gone and I went to the hotel room to buy a ticket to Toronto and call my mom to gave her the news

-Phone Call-

"Nina, baby, it´s not that I´m not thrilled with you coming, but is this about Derek or maybe Ian?" My mom know me well, I just couldn´t lie to her about this mess

"I need you mommy, I like Derek I do but I´m not in love with him and I never will or at least probably in the future but he´s also extremely jealous and dramatic and I can´t deal with him" At this point I was clearly crying, I finally talk to someone about this, I really needed someone to hear me and not judge me just hear me and then help me, that was what I always got with Ian

"Daughter, if you can´t deal with Derek why are you with him? Nina you have to let go the people that don´t make you happy, I don´t want to hear or see my little girl sad"

"And I don´t want to be sad but I´m tired of this. Mom I let go the person I love the most and I probably will never got him back, that hurts me, it's a pain that is killing me" I need to forget him but how can I do it? I love Ian more that I´ve ever loved someone and it´s really hard for me to forget him.

"Baby if you and Ian are meant to be, life will drag you back with each other, and also if you´re still in love with him which is obvious fight for him but break up with Derek, he doesn´t deserve to be just the substitute of your real love and if Julianne is your real friend she´ll understand don´t worry."

I really needed to talk to my mom, she always make me feel better but the thing is I don´t want to break up with Derek, he has been so nice to me with all his stupid arguments and his lame stories he is a good person and I feel I should give him a chance and if it doesn´t work well, it´s done "I´ll figure things out mom, I promise"

I talk to my mom some more minutes about my visit, I´ll be there just for a week, TVD Season 5 Reunion is in almost two weeks and I need to get over Ian the sooner possible otherwise it would be a problem to perform Damon and Elena now that they are dating. My flight will be in 5 hours, thank God I found a flight sooner, I went to say goodbye to Julianne and Riawna I explain them that I needed my mom but I notice something really weird with Jules I asked for Derek and she said he was sleeping but he wasn´t he told me earlier he was going to hang out with some friends well maybe I´m just being paranoiac, even more than usual, he is probably with some guys drinking. I went back to my room to finish my bags and I realize I´ll just get 3 hours of sleep, great Nina just great. Tomorrow I´ll talk a bit more to my mom, I need her advice, at least I don´t really think this mess could get worst.

To Be Continued…


	2. Get Her

Ian's POV:

I need to call her, I need **her, **it's not the same without her, I am not the same without her. Paul is trying to get me a "new lover" but I really don't need that, the only thing I need the person I need is Nina.

"Please tell me you're not thinking about her?"_Kat asked me,she is the only one that is in constantly touch with Nina so maybe with some luck she's going to tell me something about Neenz, I haven't heard from her in a while._

"Kitty Kat you know that you're my best friend right?" _I blinked several times so she can "apprechiate" my eyes, I don't know why my eyes are such a big deal, they're just blue but well Kat loves them though it sounds creepy, BTW Nina also loved my blue eyes. Nostalgia is a bitch._

"What do you need now Mr. Smoulderhalder?"

"Please tell me something about her, Kat I feel like I'm dying, I miss her so damn much" _Kat rolled her eyes at me but then she just breath in, maybe I convince her?_

"Ian, I know you still love her but I know that when she broke up she was right, you were doubting between chosing her of Fiffty Shades of Grey, and trust me you are not the only one that is hurt" _Somehow everytime I hear Katerina Graham there is wisdom in the iar, I know she is right, I reallyhurt her with that and I really regret it._

"I know what I've done Kat, and I'm really sorry for that"

"The thing is, she still loves you but you have no clue of how much hurt is in her heart because of you, you broke her in a horrible way, I know this sounds that I'm blaming you but I'm just trying to be honest"

"I know that Kat but the thing is, I quit the role for her and then in LESS than a week she was already with Derek, she hurt me with that and I'm still hurt" _I miss her, I really miss her but what can I do, she has moved on with Derek and I wont cause her trouble_

"What? Ian… you don't know right?" _Dammit, now I'm scared, What is what I don't know!_

"What?"

"Ian, when Nina found out you had quit the role we were on the conventions right?" _I nodded "_At that time we were in Paris so she flew all the way there and I saw her, she tell me that she really missed you and that she regreted everything but that the only thing she needed was you." _I couldn't believe what Kat was telling m, she come back for me but what the hell in earth happen!_

"I never saw her, she never speak to me or anything Kat! A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G" _Ok, now I'm freaking out_

"Let me finish my story you idiot! Otherwise you'll never know what happen"

"I will be quiet from now on, continue"

"Thanks, well at that moment Torrey told us you and Paul were drinking at the hotel bar so Nina and I went there but when we were there we didn't see you or Paul but Candice was there and she tell us that Paul had left minutes ago and that she hadn't seen you leave with him so you were still there. Nina and I looked up for you for like I don't know 20 minutes or so, then Nina went with me to bathroom and we saw you making out with a woman" _The night I was drunk and Paul make me meet his old friend! Seriously Nina lookedup for me in THAT moment! What the hell!_

"Kat please tell me this is not true and that you are just making this up because I swear God that I'll kill myself if that is true"

"I hope it wasn't. When we saw you Nina was in shock, she couldn't believe what she saw. She run away from the bar and she ask me and Candice to please never tell anyone that she was there because she was now sure that you two were not getting back together"

"So she left and never wanted to talk to me again…"

"Yes, I'm sorry I just think you need to know that, Ian just let her be happy and if you love her well you know what to do" _She stand up and star walking away but I just realize that I had no idea of what was she talking about, if I loveher then what should I do, I want her to be happy but I want her to be happy with me, and not anyone else, just ME!_

"What should I do?"

"Isn't it obvious? FIGHT FOR HER! If you loveher, if you are really sorry because of what happen then don't let her go but there is only one thing I am going to ask you"

"Whatever you need Kat, just ask"

" . .Friend." _The way she say that was a little bit creepy, I really want to get her back but I just don't know how to win her back? What if in the "process" I hurt her? That is exacly what I DON'T want to do, I don't want her to get hurt because of me but I really need her_

"I won't Kat but I am scared. I don't know what to do"

"Ian Joseph Somerhalder is scared? OMG! I am going to remember this moment forever"

"Stop joking about me and my fears because it is definetly not funny at all"

"Hey I can say whatever I want and jokewhoever I want"

"Kat! You are supposed to help me"

"One thing that will help you: Nina is with Derek just because she doesn't want to think about youbut reality is, she still loves you but she' s still hurt, give her some time trust me she will break up with Derek sooner or later" _Actually Kat's words gave me hope in Nina's and I realationshit. I will get her back._

"You don't like the guy don't you?"

"What can I say. I am #TeamNian and I always will. Don't worry, I 'll help you"

To Be Continued…


	3. The Encounter

Nina's POV:

_The week went fast; my mom really helped me to get all the stress out of my system, I am really going to miss her while I'm shooting, and talking about that my flight is in 2 hours, back to Atlanta and most of all back to the memories of Ian, the good ones and be the bad ones. Well I know it would really be difficult but I'll try everything so it won't be so awkward… at all._

"Nina? You need some help?" _My mother asked me with a really soft voice, Oh god I really don't want to leave her._

"No, I'm almost done" _My mother was about to leave my old room so it was now or never _"But I could really use some advice"

"I knew sooner or later you would mention this, though I would have preferred sooner not the moment when you just have hours to leave"

"I am sorry, I was just kind of scared and I don't know I really wanted to forget it"

"I know darling, so how are things going with Derek?" _I am suspecting my mom does NOT like Derek so much_

"I like Derek, I mean some times he gets so annoying but he is really nice to me but what I felt for Ian is still there, I think that even that I had moved on at the same time I hadn't because I still feel something about Ian and I want to broke up with Derek but I don't want Julianne to get mad at me, I really don't want to lose anyone else"

"Nina you say that you love him, you like Derek but I really don't know the whole story… Why didn't you talk to him when you went to find him?"

"I really don't want to talk about that"

"Then how can I give you my advice?" _Shit. My mom sometimes can be really manipulative, I got it from her_

"Kat and I looked up for him and when we found him he was in the bathroom making out with a prostitute"

"Oh my god…Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't wanted to remember it, it hurts so much" _At that time I was already crying._

"Nina, I know how you feel but there is something you never consider…"

"What do you mean?"

"How does Ian feel? You broke up with him for a movie. He saw pictures of you having fun in less than a week you two broke up. And then he found out about Derek. I think he do feel bad too."

"Then what should I do?"  
>"Talk to Ian, explain everything you are telling me to him and maybe you two would figure things out."<br>"What about Derek? "

"Daughter one step at the time"

"Thanks mom, I really needed this"

"Well then, let's go you don't want to waste your last hour with mom talking about boys don't you?"

"Actually I want to do something we haven't done in a while" _I smile playfully at my mother and she start laughing at me, she knew what I was talking about_

"COOKIES" _We both scream and start laughing out loud._

_The cookies were ready in like half an hour thanks to my mother abilities_

"I'm sorry I can't eat the cookies with you" _I tell my mom when she gave me the pack of cookies while we were at the airport_

"And I am sorry I have to leave"

"I'll see you again in few months but from now just good luck"

"Bye momma"

"Goodbye love" _I hugged my mom and then I got into the check in _

_I was sitting on the plane bored so I start thinking about what my mom say I never really thought how Ian must have feel with me and Derek. I have to talk to him, get over my fear so maybe like my mother said we can figure things out now and for all._

Kat's POV:

_Nina is going to kill because of what I did but actually I'm proud of it. Ian is my friend also and in all the places we've traveled I have seen him suffering because he misses her, well maybe now he can stop being a damn-ass and start fighting for her, and what I say was actually true I am going to help Ian so Neenz will have to hear me saying a lot of things._

_**Next Day**_

Paul's POV:  
>"NINA!" <em>I heard Candice screaming and running to Dobrev.<em>

"Candy you know I love you but actually you don't let me breathe" _I laugh at that commentary. Aw I really missed these crazy creepy friends that make my life miserable or how I call them 'CCFTMMLM' Yeah I don't really call them like that._

"I've missed you Little D"

"Since when did you start calling me like that?"

"I don't know. Nina I need to talk to you. Now"

"Sure"

_We went to my dressing room. I need to tell her this, and well also someone else. Upps I guess I didn't think about something else. Oh no, I am screwed._

"Paul can you tell me what the hell is going on? You know that I am not patience"

"You know maybe is not a good idea"

"Shut the hell up! You ARE going to tell me"

"Hey Paul what was really important that I have to wait here half an hour"

_Ian waited half an hour in his dressing room for me aw that's sweet, don't be scare I'm not gay, no Paul you have to focus! I just make the first encounter of Ian and Nina! What was I thinking?!_

"Ian…"

"Nina…"

"And I'm Paul, Hi"

"Shut up Paul" _both tell me while they were looking at each other, okay now I feel awkward._

"Guys I need to talk to you, both"

"Well then what's wrong Paul" _Nina asked, now I don't feel so uncomfortable _

"I'm getting the divorce from Torrey"

"What did you just say" _Ian asked me in shock while Nina's mouth flew open_

"You are kidding right?"

"I hope I was kidding Nina but I'm not"

_Ian and Nina stare at each other surprise about my 'revelation' and then looked at me_

"Paul whatever had happened we are with you"

"Thanks Ian. Is just, I can't believe it, she just left me for another man, a surfer!"

"That little bitch!" _Nina was getting red from anger. That makes me feel weirdly good, she is one of my best friends and knowing that she and Ian care about me is all I need._

To Be Continued…

**By the way, I really love Torrey is just that I am making this up so the romance between Paul and Phoebe can start. Tell me what you think about the story! **


End file.
